


Death and Delilah

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Original Work
Genre: I want to make this into a book series, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Some intense shit, Swearing, let death say fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: The Grim Reaper, or Death as she's called by most humans, never expected her new partner to be a human. Delilah Rodriguez never expected to leave her day job to be an assistant to Death. Together, they go on wacky supernatural adventures, such as exploring realms of darkness, summoning some evil spirits, and most importantly, harvesting souls.





	Death and Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to imagine what the character's voices sound like, here you go:
> 
> Death- Tessa Thompson
> 
> Delilah- Zoe Saldona
> 
> Thanatos- Jude Law
> 
> Hades- Idris Elba
> 
> Persephone- Gal Gadot
> 
> Boogeyman- Jemaine Clement
> 
> Satan- Ron Perlman

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Delilah swore in frustration. Sitting in the middle of the road in a traffic jam was no fun. Especially when she's just got off of work and is in a hurry to get home. It's been almost an hour and they still haven't moved. "I hope there isn't an accident..." Delilah said out loud, knowing whenever traffic is backed up, from her experiences, it's usually because of an accident. After the line started moving again, sure enough, there was an accident. As she was driving by, Delilah could have sworn she saw a hooded figure carrying what appeared to be a dead body... "No, Delilah. It's just your imagination," she reassured herself uneasily.

When she finally got home, Delilah plumped onto the couch and turned on the news. "Good evening, Albuquerque. Earlier today, there was an accident on the highway. It caused the death of 38 year-old Ryan Harris and injured his 13 year-old son Michael Harris." The camera cut to the scene of the accident that Delilah passed on her way to work. Then, she saw it again. The hooded figure. It was carrying the dead body of the man mentioned, only the dead body was also sitting in the car. At this point, Delilah knew it wasn't her imagination. Seeing it once might have just been imagination, but seeing it twice in one day? That couldn't just be coincidence. Thinking about this, Delilah started to question her sanity. "No, Delilah. Don't go that deep. You can think about it more tomorrow morning when you have off of work," she told herself as she went to her room to go to bed.

That night, Delilah couldn't sleep. She thought about what she saw, and she thought about her mental state. Either she was going crazy, or she saw Death taking a guy's soul on the highway today. She got out of bed and sighed. She then got up to get a glass of water. "Maybe that will clear my mind," she thought to herself. But when she got to the kitchen, she saw a note on the counter. "Thats... strange..." she said as she walked over to the note and picked it up. It read: "Dear Ms. Delilah, I know you saw me today. Now you have a idea of what I do. So congratulations, you are going to be my new assistant. I'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up. Death." Delilah read the note over and over and over again. Was this some sort of trick? Or was she now going to be an assistant to Death?! "I guess we'll have to see tomorrow morning," she thought, and went back to bed.


End file.
